Guide du bon détective (Par Kogoro Mouri)
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: A tous ceux et celles qui souhaitent devenir les Sherlock Holmes de demain, ce guide est fait pour vous! Rédigé par Kogoro Mouri en personne, s'il vous plait! Rated T.


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je sais que ça fait juste hyper longtemps que je n'avais pas publié d'histoires sur DC (manque d'inspiration lié aux vacances, ça devrait aller mieux une fois le boulot repris, puisque j'aurais plus envie d'écrire), donc voici un petit guide, dont Kogoro Mouri lui-même en est l'auteur, et qu'il vous conseille pour devenir les doubles de Sherlock Holmes.**

 **Pour les histoires en cours... Ben, patientez encore un peu, désolé. Bonne lecture et à la revoyure.**

* * *

Guide du bon détective (par Kogoro Mouri).

1) S'assurer que le mioche à lunettes ne traîne pas sur la scène de crime.

2) Aller chercher le mioche à lunettes sur la scène de crime quand on se rend compte qu'il a réussi à sortir de la voiture (alors que je l'avais fermée à double tour... Mais… Tiens ? Mais que fait le double des clés sur le tableau de bord?).

3) S'assurer que Ran se tient à quatre mètres des suspects minimum... Tout en tâchant de rester concentré un peu, quand même.

4) Récolter les éléments bien sûr (au fait, c'est bien ici le lieu du crime, non ? C'est la boulangerie ? Pardon!).

5) Aller VRAIMENT sur les lieux du crime.

6) Y aller avec panache...

7) ... Conviction...

8) ... Et dégoût face à la gueule que tire(nt) le(s) cadavre(s).

9) Virer le mioche qui a (encore) réussi à sortir de la voiture (y a un fil rouge connecté à un jaune sous le tableau de bord... KIIIIIIIID!).

10) Virer les gens quand Yoko Okino chante (quoi ?! C'est juste pour la concentration!).

11) Virer les gens le week-end.

12) Virer les gens tout court.

13) Essayer de ne pas penser que tous les suspects ont une tête d'assassin (ça été vachement dur face au type en noir et aux cheveux argentés...).

14) Penser que chaque suspect est un potentiel tueur en série.

15) Virer le... Attends. Hors de la voiture, y a un ballon de foot dégonflé et une vitre pét... GAMIN ! Bordel ! C'était une voiture de location !

16) S'assurer le coupable passe mieux par la case 'prison' que 'hôpital'. (Ran, téléphone pour toi... Depuis l'agence... Et oui, je sais, on est à Osaka, MAIS j'ai une excellente ouïe).

17) Poser les questions aux suspects.

18) Y aller franchement et dire : 'C'est VOUS le coupable !'.

19) Y aller modérément après les quelques coups d'ombrelles d'une (délicieuse) Geisha.

20) Flanquer un coup dans le derrière du mioche qui fait toujours chier...

21) Ou sur la tête.

22) Alouette.

23) Au choix…

24) Faire une entrée en grande pompe genre : Je suis Mouri l'endormi !.

25) Ne rien dire et voir les gens déglutir quand Ran m'enguirlande (ça marche pas s'il y a que des hommes… La belle blonde aux cheveux platines ne s'est pas fait séduire malheureusement... Mais quelle tignasse ! Et moto... Ah, j'en bave sur mes notes!).

26) GAMIN !

27) Faire une prise de judo ou deux pour la forme (Quoi ?! Comment ça, une seule ?! Bah oui que je connais que celle-là et… Ok, ok... Une seule prise).

28) Pause cigarette.

29) J'en suis à la moitié...

30) Voilà, voilà, j'arrive inspecteur...

31) Conan, le mioche ! C'est pour toi ! Si y a quelqu'un, maintenant, tires-toi de la scène du crime !

32) Gueuler sur Eri quand elle me pique mes enquêtes (en même temps, pourquoi cette femme est toujours là quand il faut pas…).

33) Me masser douloureusement la joue après ça.

34) Et taper le gosse (Oui, même s'il n'a rien fait).

35) Me prendre des remontrances de la part de Ran.

36) Et de la part d'Eri si elle est (malheureusement) là.

37) Gueuler quand Heiji vient aussi (il me pique toutes mes enquêtes, argh ! L'est pire que Kudo celui-là!).

38) Abandonner si Kudo ET Heiji sont là (et s'il y a le mioche... Passe-moi le flingue).

39) Dormir un bon coup.

40) Continuer à dormir.

41) Me réveiller en disant que c'était moi le meilleur, sans que je me rappelle de quoi que ce soit...

42) Chercher des idées qui commencent à se tarir pour ce putain de guide (nan, mais les auteurs de nos jours, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi!).

43) Partir, puisque l'enquête semble être finie.

44) Répondre au téléphone (faut vraiment que je modifie la sonnerie pour les appels externes...).

45) Écouter le mioche (qui réussit toujours à se ramener, alors… Pourquoi s'entêter...).

46) Lui flanquer un coup ou deux sur la tête (bonus, trouver une raison qui le fasse rager).

47) Ranger avec regrets la canette de bière devant la tête de Ran qui me rappelle que je suis là « pour enquêter ».

48) Râler quand elle trouve des indices.

49) Râler quand un(e) client(e) m'embobine pendant que je cherche des théories.

50) Râler après le mioche (mais c'est vrai, il est toujours sur les lieux du crime!).

51) Râler après le coupable quand il veut pas se rendre.

52) Râler quand Ran lui dessert un coup de pied renversé.

53) On en est à quel chiffre ?

54) Comment ça : « c'est pas un chiffre mais un nombre » ?

55) On en est à quel NOMBRE ?

56) Ah oui, râler après l'auteur.

57) Râler tout court, ça va plus vite !

58) Râler quand le coupable te sort une idée de merde pour son meurtre (le dernier l'a tué car l'autre ne voulait pas échanger un mewtwo contre un roucool ? What?).

59) Défoncer le suspect s'il prend Ran en otage.

60) Ou le mioche (quoique vaut quand même mieux que je défende ma fille... Comment ça : « et pas Eri? »).

61) Lui péter la tête sur le toit de la voiture (au suspect, pas à Ran. Et puis, avec les fils déconnectés, le ballon de foot et la vitre défoncée, j'allais pouvoir m'asseoir sur ma caution, donc… Autant y aller franchement).

62) Puis finir de l'assommer en lui coinçant la tête sous le capot (et en refermant celui-ci violemment sur sa nuque, plusieurs fois de suite).

63) Me prendre un ballon dans la tronche. GAMIN !

64) Monter dans la voiture pour choper le suspect qui se fait la malle.

65) Me tromper de rapport de vitesse.

66) L'écraser.

67) Et finir en prison pour homicide involontaire.

68) On va arrêter ce guide là, ok ?

69) Comment ça : « jusqu'au 70) ? ».

70) Ne pas appliquer ce guide, même si vous l'avez lu jusqu'au bout, ok ? Merci à tous.


End file.
